¿Sentiste algo? (AmeriPan)
by YossiChann
Summary: ¿Qué se siente besar a la persona que amas? ¿Qué se siente besar a alguien? ¿Quisieras descubrirlo?


**Hetalia: Axis Powers y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

*** . * . * . * . * . * . *. *. *. *. *. ***

Los países del eje, una alianza entre Japón, Alemania e Italia, donde la amistad y compañerismo entre ellos prevaleció por años. Tres países diferentes, casi totalmente distintos entre sí, como tres planetas con diferentes características entre cada uno, conviviendo en la misma órbita.

Japón nunca se había sentido más recibida en ninguna otra alianza como en esa. Sentía que ellos tres eran iguales, con una amistad transparente, sin secretos. Pero tras pasar los años, el tiempo le reveló que no era como ella pensaba. Ese día había abierto los ojos con sorpresa, pero no se había permitido mover ni un otro músculo facial, cuando miró que al concluir una de las reuniones entre los países del eje, Italia se había parado de puntas para poder darle un breve beso en los labios a Alemania a modo de despedida.

El más alto enrojeció, miró por un instante a Japón, avergonzado por la escena, y volteó a ver a la más baja para comenzar a regañarle por la irrespetuosa muestra de afecto pública. Italia se entristeció un poco, escuchando atentamente lo que el rubio le decía, y entonces el tercer miembro de esa alianza sintió curiosidad por hablar.

—Esto, disculpe que interrumpa, Alemania, pero quisiera hacer una pregunta —habló con educación y un poco de vergüenza, como siempre, haciendo que por un momento Alemania dejara de hablar y el rubor de sus mejillas mermara lentamente.

—Adelante, Japón —respondió el vocero principal del grupo, afirmando con la cabeza.

—De casualidad, ¿ustedes dos están saliendo en una relación romántica?

—Ah, eso. —Se llevó la mano a la nuca mientras desviaba un poco la mirada—. Planeaba decirte esto precisamente hoy al concluir. —Tomó aire, irguió la postura y volvió a verle al rostro—. Justamente ayer, Italia y yo formalizamos nuestra relación romántica. Planeaba explicarte esto con tiempo, y saber si acaso esto te incomodaba y preferirías que evitaramos muestras de afecto como esta delante de ti.

—En absoluto —sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. Me alegro mucho por su relación. Por favor, acepten mis mejores deseos para el futuro.

—Ah~ Japón es muy amable y tierna —comentó Italia con su imprudente y amable sinceridad, logrando hacer que Japón se avergonzara un poco y hablara de forma levemente apresurada.

—No he querido parecer superficial, esa no era mi intención.

Y, como era ya cotidiano de ellos tres, Alemania comenzó a regañar a Italia, mientras que Japón trataba de abogar por la castaña y ésta comenzaba a hablar acerca de lo mucho que quería comer pasta.

Pero Japón, a partir de ese momento, comenzó a sentirse triste. Nunca imaginó que ver a Alemania aceptar los afectos de su pareja, le hiciera sentir una especie de malestar. Era extraño, Italia era afectuosa con todos, en especial con sus hermanas y el mismo Alemania. Muchas veces también había recibido abrazos de ella, y en ocasiones se permitía devolver el gesto con cierto nivel de vergüenza. Sin embargo, cuando estaba con Alemania, todo era diferente.

Estar con Alemania era como estar con su alma gemela. Hablaban al mismo nivel a la hora de crear estrategias de guerra, armas, planes comerciales y entre tantas formas de hacer que Italia comprendiera todas las cosas de las que charlaban. Alemania era frívolo en primera instancia, pero de mente y pasión sumamente ardiente al atreverse a conocerlo. Sentía que una chispa se encendía dentro de su corazón al hablar de forma tan profunda con él, sentía que algo centelleante le recorría la sangre y eso le gustaba. Pero Italia... ella era la pareja de Alemania.

No quería atreverse a afirmar de estaba celosa, pero quizás así era. Quizás esa era la razón por la que le dolía respirar cada vez que ellos estaban juntos. Quería evitar que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, pero eso no era correcto. Ella quería algo que le pertenecía a alguien más. ¿Acaso a eso se me llamaba ser egoísta?

—¿Estás bien, Japón? —preguntó América extrañado al percatarse de que la asiática estaba guardando mucho más silencio de lo usual.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, América? —cuestionó Japón algo atontada. Casi olvidaba que el americano le había ido a visitar por estar absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Easy! —exclamó con un brillo tan propio de él inundando su rostro—. Cuando te visito siempre te muestras preocupada de que vaya a romper algo. Hoy solamente parece que esperas el momento en que me vaya.

—Si mi actitud le hace sentir indeseado, le ofrezco una disculpa. Sin embargo, siento que en estos momentos no soy capaz de atenderle como se merece. Entenderé si decide retirarte.

El rubio soltó una célebre risa, destellando un aura de alegría y emoción tras recibir aquella respuesta tan formal de su parte.

—Japón, siempre tan extremista —comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado, de forma amigable y cálida—. No quisiera dejarte en un momento como este, debe de ser muy difícil para ti. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—Bien, estoy de acuerdo —afirmó la de ojos opacos tras afirmar con la cabeza—. América, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Of course! Make your cuestion!

—Está bien. Pero antes, quiero informarle que no debe de responder si no lo desea —aclaró con educación antes de proseguir—: América, ¿alguna vez ha amado a alguien?

El rostro del contrario se despejó de cualquier emoción por un momento. Aquella pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa. Esa sonrisa tan indispensable había desaparecido, sólo para regresar tras pasar unos momentos de silencio, ya algo nerviosa ante la situación.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso tan repentinamente, Japón? No es nada propio de ti.

—Me disculpo si eso le ha incomodado, pero aquello que ronda en mis pensamientos está relacionado con algo así.

—Problemas del corazón, ¿ah? Supongo que incluso el país más formal puede sufrir de eso. —El americano soltó un suspiro al percibir un poco de empatía—. Me imagino que este debe de ser un tema sumamente íntimo para ti. Voy a mantenerlo en secreto si lo deseas.

—Lo agradecería mucho —respondió la asiática sintiéndose aliviada por el favor que no se había molestado en pedir. No se imaginaba que, el autoproclamado héroe del mundo, hubiera hecho semejante propuesta por él mismo.

—Yo amo a alguien. Alguien a quien le hice daño —afirmó con un fino rastro de nostalgia en sus palabras, plantando la mirada en el jardín que se podía apreciar frente a ellos, más allá de la puerta corrediza de papel de aquella casa. Pronto los recuerdos que se presentaron en su mente comenzaron a despertar sentimientos inexplicables dentro de su corazón, haciendo que su voz se apagara un poco.

—¿Acaso habla usted de Inglaterra?

—Sí, ella. —Hizo una pausa, dejando que el silencio se encargara de relajar el ambiente por un tiempo, y sonrió con tristeza—. Sé muy bien que Inglaterra no sería capaz de verme como una posible pareja, a veces siento que me odia por lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero eso no es algo que me impida a mí amarlo por lo que es.

—Ya veo.

—Estoy bien. Bueno, estaba bien.

—¿Estaba? —preguntó—, ¿acaso ocurrió algo malo?

—No es exactamente algo malo, pero sí es algo. —Se rascó un poco confundido la nuca, girándose a verla a la cara con un tenue rubor—. Todo pasó luego de una junta entre el G-8. Por unos asuntos que tuve que arreglar fui el último en retirarme, o eso creí.

Y América comenzó a recordar aquel día, en el que estaba caminando alegremente al concluir con otra fallida reunión con sus compañeros. Tarareaba una canción que de repente le había llegado a la mente cuando alcanzó a escuchar una risa. Extrañado por eso, pues pensaba que no había nadie además de él, comenzó a seguir aquella voz hasta que calló repentinamente.

Estuvo a punto de creer que había sido su imaginación, incluso se dispuso a regresar a casa cuando finalmente se encontró con el propietario de la risa. Para su sorpresa, no estaba solo. Inglaterra estaba apoyada en la pared del pasillo, con Francia sujetando su torneada cadera con las manos. Ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos mientras ambos se besaban al más puro estilo francés, confiados en que estaban a solas. Cuando Inglaterra se apartó de él, Francia soltó una risilla ufana y ladeó la cabeza.

—Besas como niña —se burló el de ojos zarcos.

—Calla. Tú besas cómo un bebé.

—¿Acaso alguna vez has besado a un bebé?

—¿Estás insinuando algo, canalla? —interrogó la inglesa mientras se atrevía a posar su frente sobre la del contrario.

—Sólo pienso que debería de enseñarte cómo es que se debe de besar correctamente.

Aquella escena había sido punzante en el corazón de América, como si algo se hubiera roto. De repente le costaba trabajo respirar. Sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos, la punta de su nariz se había colorado. Esos dos ni siquiera se habían percatado de que estaba ahí. Simplemente dio media vuelta, llevándose consigo la dignidad que aún le quedaba, y se retiró en silencio. No le correspondía interrumpir esa escena.

—Ya veo. Nuestras situaciones son sumamente parecidas —afirmó Japón empática tras escuchar la historia de América.

—Me imagino que en tu caso, debe de involucrar a Italia o a Alemania, ¿cierto?

—Así es. Ellos hace poco formalizaron su relación.

—Debió ser duro para ti, Japón, ustedes tres son muy buenos amigos.

—No me derrumbé emocionalmente, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Sólo todo comenzó a ser más claro cuando supe que Alemania estaba mucho más lejos de mi de lo que imaginé —confesó con tristeza dejando que su mirada se extraviara al ahondar en sus recuerdos—. Fue como si al enterarme de que él era alguien imposible para mi, me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos por él. Esas miradas, esas sonrisas que invaden mi rostro al estar juntos no son como las que surgen luego de estar con Italia o Inglaterra. Son especiales porque mis sentimientos por él lo son. Y ahora... estoy fuera de lugar.

—Hey, Japón, ¿qué se sentirá besar a alguien? —preguntó el americano, mirando también a la nada tras hacer una pausa prolongada.

—Supongo que debe ser algo maravilloso.

—¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

—No. Jamás he hecho algo como eso —confesó sin inmutarse o mostrar pudor. Ambos voltearon a verse, por un momento les dio la impresión de que tenían el mismo pensamiento, pero ninguno se atrevía a hacer la propuesta. No fue hasta que, el imprudente americano, tomara valor para hacer aquella atrevida pregunta.

—¿Quisieras intentarlo ahora?

La asiática apartó velozmente la mirada, con las mejillas ruborizadas a levedad. No esperaba que esa pregunta sonara mucho más seductora que cuando se la hizo a sí mismo mentalmente. Sintió algo cálido brotar en su corazón, incluso su piel se le había erizado un poco, pero seguía siendo consciente de la situación en la que estaba.

—Está bien. No me parece una mala idea.

América sonrió un poco. Ambos se sentaron dándose la cara. Japón, como de costumbre, con sus piernas juntas debajo de su cuerpo, y América con las suyas en "x." La asiática sentía cierta vergüenza de ver el rostro de su contrario, tan colorado como seguramente el propio, así que cerró los ojos y esperó. América realmente era un principiante, no sabía cómo empezar, o si debería decir algo. Su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado por sus nervios, permaneció estático por un momento.

Tras tranquilizarse, inhaló profundo. Dirigió sus manos hacia el rostro de la contraria, permitiéndose acariciar la suave y clara piel que tenía, y lentamente fue acercando sus rostros. Japón tembló al sentir cómo la fina línea que los mantenía separados se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Pero al sentir que los labios del americano acariciaban con cuidado los suyos, no fue capaz de tener alguna clase de emoción especial. No sentía que ese roce fuera diferente al de las manos posadas en sus mejillas. No sentía que su corazón se deleitara por ese contacto. No sentía que ese momento fuera mágico, ni especial.

Se separaron con lentitud. Cada quien abrió los ojos y descubrieron que sus mejillas habían perdido todo rastro de de rojo. América se relamió los labios, como si de repente decidiera reservar un comentario para sí mismo. Japón lo notó.

—America, quisiera hacerle una pregunta. Por favor responda con total sinceridad. —El contrario se limitó a asentir en silencio. Japón contuvo la respiración por un momento, incluso se había olvidado de hablarle en tercera persona cuando prosiguió—. ¿Sentiste algo?

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Aquella cuestión le había tomado desprevenido.

—No te vayas a ofender, tampoco te sientas mal. Pero... creo que no sentí nada.

—Ya veo —suspiró aliviada y sonrió al sentir que por fin podía respirar—. Ya que fue sincero conmigo, debo corresponderle de igual forma: creo que yo tampoco sentí algo. Tal vez fueron los nervios los que me hicieron esperar algo especial, pero me alegra saber que pasamos por lo mismo.

—¿Crees que hubieras sentido algo si hubieras besado a Alemania? —La asiática guardó silencio, meditando un poco acerca la respuesta, algo que América entendió completamente.

—Puede ser.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —apoyó tranquilo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa—. ¿Crees que haber hecho esto, te haya aligerado las cosas?

—Sólo un poco. Pero agradezco que se haya preocupado por ayudarme.

—Déjalo, tú también me ayudaste.

Ambos callaron. La asiática pensaba que el contrario era una persona mucho más amable de lo que había imaginado. Incluso comenzó a valorarlo mucho más de lo que lo hacía en un inicio.

—Esto, América —lo llamó, haciendo que se girara a verla—, espero que la próxima vez que bese a alguien, sea una persona que ame, y que pueda sentir algo especial al hacerlo.

El de ojos zarcos sonrió ante el genuino deseo de amabilidad de su compañera. Soltó otra risilla, experimentando un agradecimiento removerse en su corazón.

—Sí. Te deseo lo mismo.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . *

N/A

No me importa que Hetalia esté algo pasado, me encantó el anime y necesitaba escribir urgentemente de ellos.


End file.
